Cogito Ergo Sum
by TheCogitoVirus
Summary: Après la destruction de Romdo, Real, Vincent, Pino et Kristeva parcourent le monde avec le centzon totochtin, qu'en est-il de nos deux protagonistes, Real et Vincent ? Spoilers épisode 1 à 23.


**_Note de l'auteur_** : _Hey ! Alors voilà ma première fanfic', qui plus est sur mon manga préféré, Ergo Proxy ! J'espère qu'elle plaira, je compte sans doute faire 3 ou 4 chapitres, le chapitre 2 a déjà débuté ! _

**/!\ Spoilers de l'épisode 1 à 23 /!\**

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

Il fait jour. Vincent se retournait sur la droite pour apercevoir le visage de Real endormit. Il eut un léger soupir avant de refermer les yeux. A ce même moment,

Pino rentrait de sa tournée avec Kristeva, elles avaient réussit à trouver de la nourriture, dans toutes ces ordures, et ces maisons abandonnées,

Les créateurs menaçaient les autoreivs contaminés et les tuent. Kristeva était cachée sous une capuche, et Pino pouvait passer pour une petite

humaine. Les gens les plus sages les ont remarquées, mais n'ont rien dit. Il n'y avait presque que des hommes, et les femmes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main

"Vincent, Vincent, réveilles toi !" dit Pino euphorique. Vincent grommela puis se mit sur le dos, Kristeva ferma les stores.

"Pino... Laisses-le se reposer" Dit Kristeva d'un ton calme. "Il commence à faire jour, et il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit."

Vincent se redressa. "De toutes manières, je n'aurais pas dormit" dit-il en soupirant. Il lança un regard à Real, toujours aussi endormie et se levait. "Qu'avez-vous

trouvé à manger ?" Demanda Vincent. Kristeva regardait dans le sac, des boites de conserve qu'elle avait volé dans les petites maisons construites par les créateurs, il

s'y trouvait quelques épluchures de légumes et de fruits... sans doute Pino qui les avait trouvées. Real se leva, et sans les saluer, elle allait directement regarder dans

le sac ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Pino, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait être impatiente de voir la réaction de Real devant ces trouvailles, Elle ne broncha pas

"C'est tout ?" dit-elle effarée. Vincent la repris tout de suite : "Arrêtes, Real. Elles ont fait de leur mieux" Real lui jeta un regard noir puis retournais dans les sacs en y

sortant une peau de banane. "faire de leur mieux n'est pas suffisant, combien de temps crois-tu que nous allons tenir avec seulement 4 boîtes ?" Elle soupira. "Le

temps qu'il faudra, alors cesses de te plaindre. Si tu n'es pas contente, la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à y aller avec elles." dit Vincent, la voix plus grave que

d'habitude. Real resta un instant sur ce que venait de dire Vincent, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il lui tienne tête. Et puis de toutes manières, il n'était plus l'immigré

timide et effacé qu'elle a connu auparavant, il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il était maintenant Ergo, et non Vincent. Et puis... Qu'est-ce qu'un proxy ? Cette question

restait ancrée en elle, elle était obsédée par l'idée de ce qu'était un proxy. Il était impossible que du sang de proxy coule dans ses veines, pour elle, elle était Real

Mayer, et non cette chose. Vincent vint la déranger dans ses pensées Il lui lança un regard noir, comme s'il était sous sa forme de proxy, puis prit une boîte de haricots

blancs. Jamais, avant, il n'aurait lancé un regard pareil à la femme qu'il aime."Je te rassures, je ne vais pas mettre cette sauce dégueulasse que tu détestes tant" dit-il

avec un sourire aux lèvres en ouvrant la boîte. Real, d'abord surprise, ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais lui rendit son sourire. Vincent terminait de manger puis

sortit dehors : il faisait déjà nuit, une journée était passée à s'occuper de la manière qu'ils pouvaient. Après un moment de réflexion, elle le suivit et allait s'assoir près

de lui. Vincent la regarda, un peu surpris qu'elle daigne venir près de lui. "Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ? Tu ne vois pas que la seule chose que je veux c'est d'être seul." dit

Vincent en regardant les étoiles, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des centaines d'années. "C'est magnifique, aussi beau que les aurores boréales..." dit Real aussi

passionnée que Vincent. Il détourna le regard vers Real et ne pût s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Même si Ergo avait retrouvé la mémoire, Vincent persistait tout de

même, à l'intérieur, et ressentait encore ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Vincent ne se retenait plus, il fallait qu'il expose ce qu'il ressentait. "R-Real... Qu'est-ce

que je représente pour toi ?" Real se retournait brusquement, mais ne répondit rien. "J..." A ce même moment, Pino courut vers Real et Vincent. "Vous êtes en train de

faire quoi ?" dit-elle d'un air angélique. Vincent souria puis posait sa main sur sa tête. "Rien... Pino." Dit-il en regardant Real. "Vincent... Et si nous allions voir du côté

des créateurs ?" Elle se relevait. "J'ai des questions à leurs poser" Vincent acquiesçait et se relevait également. "Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont nous dire quoi que ce

soit ?" Dit-il en entrant dans le lapin. Real soupira. "Je viens avec vous." Dit Kristeva, avec sa voix toujours aussi calme. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit infectée, elle est

toujours aussi docile qu'avant sa contamination. "C'est d'accord." dit Real en se retournant. Pino restait dans le lapin, tandis que les autres allaient à la rencontre des

humains "originels". Ils marchaient, mais c'est sûr, tout le monde dormaient à cette heure ci, ils "Real, Vincent, regardez !" Dit Kristeva, un homme et une femme étaient

assis sur un banc. Real, sûre d'elle s'avançait vers eux et commença par les saluer. Vincent arriva ensuite. "Bonsoir... nous aimerions en savoir plus sur les créateurs."

dit Real. Vincent était assez étonné par autant de franchise, mais surveillait Pino, qu'elle ne s'approche pas de trop près. "Les créateurs...? Ces gens ne comprenaient

pas totalement ce qu'elle disait. "Excusez-nous mais... Nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez." dit-ils. "Mais bien sûr que si vous savez..." dit Vincent d'un ton

menaçant. "Non, Vincent, arrêtes, ils ne savent rien" Real commença à s'inquiéter. "BIEN SÛR QUE SI, ILS SAVENT...!" Vincent s'approchait dangereusement de l'homme

et le saisissait par le cou. Real ne pouvait pas réagir, elle était tétanisée, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. "REPONDEZ-MOI, QUI SONT-ILS ?!" La peau de

Vincent commençait à noircir, son corps devenait plus imposant. Il serrait de plus en plus ses mains autours de son cou, plus rien ne pouvait retenir Ergo. "Qu-qui ?" dit

l'homme à bout de forces, Vincent se calmait, puis desserrait les mains, son visage s'était éclairci. "Les gens qui nous ont créés pour que nous reconstruisions la

civilisation." dit-il calmé. L'homme semblait être terrifié, il haletais puis le regardait dans les yeux. "A... Alors vous êtes un proxy...? La femme regardait la scène, mais

n'osait pas intervenir. Real entra dans la conversation. "Qu'est-ce qu'un proxy ?" Elle ne voulait pas poser trop de questions, après la peur que lui avait fait subir Ergo.

"Avant de nous envoyer là haut... On nous avait dit que la terre n'était plus habitable, et que l'état s'était chargé de "lâcher" des individus qui reconstruiront notre

planète" L'homme avait la voix qui tremblait, mais semblait être sûr de ce qu'il avançait. "Ça ne nous aide pas, nous voulons savoir ce qu'est un proxy, pas ce qu'il est

censé faire. "Real était exaspérée, personne ne voulait répondre à sa question. Ni son grand père, ni Vincent ne lui ont répondu convenablement. Vincent savait

pourtant qui il était, dans quel but il existe, mais ne savait pas ce qu'était un proxy en général. "Si v-vous voulez en savoir plus, allez voir le professeur, il a participé au

projet proxy." Pino en profitait pour se glisser entre l'homme et Real. "Dis, Monsieur, où il est le professeur ?" L'homme semblait interloqué. "U...Une autoreiv...?!" il ne

devait pas être au courant pour le virus cogito. Vincent stoppa la conversation avant même que l'homme ne réponde. Il attrapa le bras de Pino et emmenait Kristeva et

Real avec lui. "Pino... mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? On aurait pu se faire remarquer..." Dit Vincent inquiet. "De toute manière on ne va pas rester ici, j'ai posé

beaucoup trop de questions. J'irais voir ce fameux professeur demain, ensuite nous lèverons le camp" Personne ne s'y est opposé, et tout le monde est allé dormir.

Le lendemain Real ouvrait les yeux, à 8 heures, comme à son habitude. Le lapin était assez loin des maisons des créateurs elle ne craignait pas qu'ils viennent les

retrouver. Elle se levait, et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose de potable. Elle trouvait une pomme. en se retournant pour aller s'assoir, Vincent

s'était déjà installé "Depuis quand tu es là toi ?" Il la regarda un instant puis lui souriait. "Depuis que tu es entrée dans la cuisine." Il était calme, et avait retrouvé son

air niais de d'habitude... mais pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Real avait un regard insistant sur lui, il devint rouge écarlate. Real regardait à travers les petites fenêtres du

lapin, elle n'osait pas sortir, de peur que sa chair ne brûle. Après tout, elle était un proxy elle aussi. Elle regarda à nouveau Vincent, se demandant pourquoi elle n'a

pas su avant ce qu'elle était, elle ne s'est encore jamais vue en état de transformation. Même après de vagues explications de Vincent, elle n'a compris que le fait

qu'elle était comme lui, un proxy, et qu'elle peut sans doute brûler au contact des rayons du soleil. Pourquoi sans doute ? Et si elle pouvait survivre à la lumière du jour

? Depuis la destruction du dôme, c'est comme si elle avait retrouvée une partie d'elle même, ses sentiments pour Vincent se sont amplifiés, mais elle reste tout de

même Real Mayer, avec sa fierté incommensurable. Si jamais elle disait tout, rien ne serait comme avant. elle ressentait une sorte de nostalgie, elle ne savait pas où en

était ses sentiments, Tout ça n'était pas clair, elle voulait lui demander directement. "Vincent, tu m'aimes toujours, comme tu me l'as dit pendant notre voyage ? Il

relevait la tête de son café, "Mais bien sûr... Pourquoi cette question ?" puis lui esquissa un léger sourire. Il se sentit d'abord gêné, mais attendait tout de même sa

réponse, il voulait savoir si oui, ou non elle l'aimait. Real fronça les sourcils, elle pensait qu'il l'aimait car le sang de Monad coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Je crois que... Je t'aime..." Vincent écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche, il rougit, encore, puis se levait en faisant mine d'aller déposer

sa tasse dans l'évier où était appuyée Real. Une fois devant, il saisissait la main de Real, et posait son autre main sur sa joue. Elle n'osait pas bouger. C'était comme la

fois où elle l'avait embrassé, sauf que là, c'est lui qui a le dessus Il n'est pas sous sa forme de proxy, juste Vincent, qui paraissait beaucoup plus imposant que

d'habitude, elle le regardait dans les yeux, il approchait de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles de Real la main droite de Vincent avait été entrelacée avec celle de Real,

Elle ne se défendait pas, Real avançait également vers lui. Ses lèvres furent enfin en contact avec celles de Real, Vincent fermait les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme la

première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, leurs langues dansaient, Real posait sa main sur son torse. Après quelques instants, Vincent retira ses lèvres et lui adressa un

regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant dans les yeux d'un homme. Ce n'était pas Ergo, ce n'était pas proxy one, c'était Vincent. Real lui rendit immédiatement ce baiser,

encore plus passionné, et cette fois ci, avait placé ses mains autours de sa nuque. Elle retirait ses lèvres, puis fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à les

reposer sur le plan de travail, sans quitter Vincent des yeux. Real était assez gênée, mais ne regrettait pas de lui avoir tout dit. Vincent enlevait doucement ses mains

de ses joues, puis se mit à rougir. Il restait sans voix, Real lui avait rendu son baiser. "Je suis heureux que tu me l'ai dit" dit-il, il gardait ce regard que Real appréciait

tant. Elle se défaisait de ses mains puis se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. A ce même moment, on pouvait entendre Pino jouer avec son instrument sur le pont. Kristeva

sur son visage qu'elle était terrorisée, Real s'agenouilla à côté de Vincent et enlevait ses mains de son visage, heureusement qu'il n'a pas été exposé plus longtemps :

la partie droite de son visage avait pratiquement brûlée, mais commençait déjà à disparaître, elle était rassurée. "Vincent, est-ce que ça va ?" dit-elle la voix

tremblante, jamais, Vincent n'avait vu Real dans cet état, on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il était évident que Vincent souffrait, mais ne voulait pas

inquiéter Pino. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je vais bien." dit-il en se relevant péniblement, il reposa une main sur son visage. Il faisait mine de ne pas avoir

mal, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, Les proxys ne peuvent pas vivre à la lumière du soleil. Vincent attendait le soir pour enfin mettre le nez à l'extérieur et prendre l'air.

Pino s'approchait de lui et s'assis. "Dis, Vince... Pourquoi tu ne sors plus jouer dehors avec moi ?" dit-elle, assez triste de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. "Parce que si je sors, je

mourrais..." dit-il, la voix vacillante, tremblante. Pino était triste pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Pino sortait de la pièce et retournait voir Kristeva. Il était resté toute la

journée allongé dans le noir. Real voulait aller le voir, mais finalement a préféré le laisser se reposer. après avoir parlé au professeur, ils lèveront le camps et

retourneront à Romdo. Vincent ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il regardait l'heure, pour pouvoir enfin sortir de ce vaisseau. Real arrivait au même moment, elle hésitait un instant,

puis allumait la lumière. "Il faut y aller Vincent. après tu te reposeras." Elle prenait son grand manteau blanc, puis le mit. Vincent se levait, et se frottait les yeux en

baillant. "Allons-y !" Ils marchaient, puis faisant mine de s'être perdus, ils demandaient à parler à ce fameux professeur aux gens qui passaient. "Je crois qu'il loge à la

grande maison blanche tout au bout ! Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où habite le professeur ?" Real hésita puis ajouta. "Nous voulons avoir une nouvelle maison ! nous

venons de nous réveiller." Vincent fut surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les passants leurs souriaient, comme si ils était réellement des créateurs eux aussi. Vincent

pris la main de Real et l'entrainait vers la maison du professeur en s'écriant "Merci". "Sans toi, ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose..." Dit Vincent un peu embrouillé

de de qu'avait dit Real juste avant. Une fois arrivés, Il était énervé, et ne voulait que tuer cet homme, qui a décidé de quand, et comment il allait mourir. Il ouvrit la

porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, Vincent trainait presque des pieds, ses loques le faisait presque ressembler à un zombie. Les gens qu'il y avait aux alentours

s'écartaient, il y en a même qui fuyait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son souffle s'intensifiait. Real restait derrière lui, elle guettait le moindre mouvement des personnes

aux alentours. Vincent s'arrêta, il se tourna vers une petite fille, assise, une poupée à la main. Il s'accroupit, son visage devint moins dur.

"Dis, petite, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le professeur ?"


End file.
